Wigglytuff's Wub n' Dubbery
by mothimas
Summary: Fed up with living with his mother, a trainer teams up with his trusty Wigglytuff to rob banks and use the money get away from the place they used to call home. Little did they know that the methods of their robbery attracts the attention of multiple criminal groups...


One would think that trying to rob a bank in Saffron City is impossible, especially during the daytime. With security guards running amok, armed to the brim with Growlithes and Arcanines and all other kinds of fire-type pokemon, even the Team Rocket Gang would cringe at the idea of going through with the plan. It is no wonder why the bank was the only building not occupied by them during the last takeover.

"However, that is all going to change, now that I have completed my new invention!" A man shouted out loud into the darkness of the basement, cackling to himself like a madman. The only source of light to be seen was a lone, dangling lightbulb that flickered ever so often. Surrounding him were various, undiscovered gadgets that have yet to see the light of day. Many of them were either in a state of disrepair or under construction. The few that were completed were tossed aside to a corner, huddled together in a pile. These inventions could easily revolutionize modern-day technology if the man wished to make them public. However, they were all overshadowed by the machine in the man's sweaty palms.

In his hand was a small, black, spherical device, with an unusual speakerphone attached onto it. The man took out a pokeball containing a recently caught Magikarp and placed it onto his workbench. He turned the red and blue ball around for one final examination and placed it onto the concrete floor. Then, he pushed a button located in the speakerphone of his new black machine and placed it next to the pokeball. He clasped his hands together, his fingers intertwined with one another in anticipation to see if his invention worked.

A few moments have passed before the speakerphone rose into the air, elevated by a metal stick the black ball was concealing. After rising a few feet into the air, static can be heart cracking within the cone-shaped speaking device.

Soon after, it discharged a soft blue field of light that enveloped the entire basement before heading back into the speakerphone half a second later. It seemed like the pulse had no effect to the other machines scattered about in the basement except for the pokeball, which was pushed back towards the corner of the wall. The man walked towards the capture device, pushed the white button on the ball and said, "Go, Magikarp!" He threw the ball into the air, but the pokemon inside wasn't released. Instead, the pokeball emitted a series of blue static electricity and fell onto the ground, still holding the pokemon inside.

The man's face lighted up. "It works! My jammer device finally works!" He cheered out, jumping around like a cheerleading squad supporting their team. However, his celebration has caused a stirring next to him, and his pantleg were sharply tugged by a pink-and-white fluffy pokemon, pulling him down onto the floor. Through the dim light, he could make out a vein popping out next to its tuft of fur near its forehead. The man realized that through his self-celebration, he has woken up one of his only pokemon.

"Tuuuuuuff…," the irritated pokemon growled out, raising its stubby arm into the air.

Before it could throw it back and slap the noisemaker silly, the man waved both of his hands in the air, saying "S-s-s-s-sorry for waking you up Wigglytuff. It's just that I have finally created our ticket out of this dumphole." The pokemon stopped, its ears perked up in curiosity. After a few moments, it loosened its grip on the man, giving him the chance to get up and explain himself.

The man picked up the disabled pokeball and showed it to the Wigglytuff, still emitting the blue static around it. "You see, I created a jamming device that prevents pokemen from being called out of their pokeball," the man said with a smirk. The pokemon, however, seemed unamused by this simple explanation and slapped the man's cheek in anger. The man stumbled back onto the floor, caught off guard by the hit on his face. The Wigglytuff climbed onto the man's chest and looked at him in the eye, its emerald glazed eyes locked into the man's blue eyes. It then raised another arm in the air, readying to slap him again.

"W-w-wait! You didn't let me finish!" The man pleaded out, covering his face with his hands. The Wigglytuff sighed out loud and stopped, giving him more time to talk before it acts once more. The man breathes out in relief, and goes back to talking. "Remember a long time ago when I said that if we want to get out of here we need money? There is a place near here that has all the money in this city! If we can get some of that money, we can finally leave this place and go somewhere!"

The Wigglytuff crossed its arms and nodded its head in understanding. The man continues his explaination. "However, the place is heavily guarded by other trainers who refuse to share their money with us, regardless of how much we beg!" The man said, a tone of anger evident in his voice. "That is why I need your help, Wigglytuff. With my jammer and your strength, we can take back the money and get out of this place once and fo-"

"ALVIN!" A croaking, heavy voice echoed from above, calling the man by his name and interrupting his reasoning. "ALVIN! Stop playing with your toys and go back to job searching you bum!"

"I already told you I'M WORKING ON IT MOM, and these are not toys!" Alvin shouted back in irritation. "They are technological innovations that I've been working on sin-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY ARE! They aren't getting you anywhere closer to making us money or even getting you a girlfriend of your own!" She rebutted, even louder than before.

"I already told you, I'm too occupied with research to focus on relationships!" Alvin argued.

"Hah! Is the reason because you're dating that pokemon of yours? I don't see how she could bear you any children!" This statement infuriated the Wigglytuff, making its cheeks and body puff up in size.

"I already told you mom, Wigglytuff is a male! And relationships like that just freak me out." Alvin shuddered along with his Wigglytuff at the thought of a human and pokemon being intimate.

"Whatever you say," the mom bursted out laughing, "Just stop being such a shut-in and GET A JOB!"

The argument finally over, the man lets out a grunt of frustration and sat back onto his chair. His Wigglytuff followed after, using his leg as a cushion. He was about to scream into it like one as well, before Alvin intercepted him, "Try not to scream into my leg again. The last time you did that it almost broke in half along with my eardrums." The Wigglytuff shakes his head in understanding, trembling in sorrow that his gender was misplaced once again. "Shhhh…it's okay Tuff. Please don't cry." Alvin whispered to the pokemon, patting the top of its head like a child being comforted.

"Wig…" the pokemon cried out, doing his best not to cry. He crawled onto Alvin's lap and snuggled into his chest, absorbing whatever comfort the man was providing. Alvin switched from patting the pokemon's head to hugging its body, indulging in the soft texture of the fur and warmth of the body. The two consoled each other for what seemed like eternity.

After a few moments, the man regretfully broke the hug and got up, showing the Wigglytuff his empty hand. "So what do you say Wigglytuff, ready to say goodbye to this craphole we once called 'home'?"

The Wigglytuff looked at Alvin's open hand, trying to understand what gesture the man was implying with it. He looked into Alvin's face, which was beaming with a strange, new expression that he could not comprehend. However, it was enough for the Wigglytuff to restore vigor to his spirit. He grabbed onto Alvin's hand with both of its arms and shook it vigorously, his face now embedded with a daring smirk.

Alvin smiled brightly at this. "Thanks Wigglytuff. I knew I could count on you! Now here's the plan.."


End file.
